


once upon a time

by Renishiding



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: First work - Freeform, Gen, My First AO3 Post, There's a lot of characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renishiding/pseuds/Renishiding
Summary: an AU where they live in a fantasy landgeorge in a prince stuck in a castle (I'm very original with that lmao) and dream is the dragon payed to guard him until one day he escapes
Kudos: 2





	1. the dragon

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting any of my work to anywhere but a discord server and uh yeah I will try and update at least once a week but I'm not sure  
> anyways enjoy :D

George stared out the window bored out of his mind after running out of things to do. After years of staying there he was bored and wanted to leave but couldn’t because of the dragon that flew around the castle he feared that if he left he would be killed by it so he stayed put.  
~~~  
A knight had came to try and rescue him today he had failed and been burned to ash a few minutes later a young blonde boy wearing a green cloak burst into the tower George hissed in surprise  
“Afternoon” he wheezed before bringing his hand to his side and hissing  
“You got any bandages? They would be helpful” he muttered he kept himself facing me at times never turning. He saw the amount of blood from the wound and quickly grabbed some bandages and walked over  
“Thanks” he grabbed at then  
“No you’re not wrapping your own wound, it will go terribly.” George removed the cloak from his shoulders and started dabbing at the wound gently with a bit of cloth he hissed quietly, as he went to wrap the bandage around the wound George spotted them, a pair of green dragon wings perched on his back  
“Oh-“ he stumbled back he froze  
“Surprise...” he muttered seeing his response “I’m the dragon that guards the tower... now are you gonna help with this wound or can I do it myself”  
“Uhm, no I’ll do it, can you lift your wings up so I can do this properly?” he responded he let out a small hum of agreement, lifting his green wings up enough so George could easily wrap the wound.  
~~~  
A day had passed and they had worked well into the night to the point where he had passed out in a chair and George on his bed when they had awoken they had talked about their lives stories and tales. George told him of his family he told George of his home in the forest never revealing a name  
“So Prince George have you ever considered running off?” He asked adjusting his wings to a more comfortable position watching him keenly  
“I have a few times but I feared it would end with me like those knights...” he responded evenly he laughed the strange laugh of his  
“I wouldn’t do that just drag you back up here” he said George rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at him he dodged and threw it back knocking the crown off Georges head  
“Hey!” he yelled jumping up and hitting him on the head as he laughed  
“Calm down princy it’s just a crown it’s not the end of the world”  
“CaLm DoWn PrInCy be quiet before I hit you with a pillow again.” He laughed more getting up  
“If you hit me I’ll fly off again.”  
“Wait no your wound is still healing don’t do that-“ he laughed plopping down on my bed and putting the crown on his head  
“Hey look at me I’m Prince George”  
“I’m going to throw you out of the tower” george threatened hitting him with a pillow  
“I doubt you could even lift me.” He grabbed the pillow and threw it across the room before putting the crown on the bed standing up and lifting me off my feet  
“Hey shortie here's what it’s like to be tall”  
“Put me down or I will fight you uh dream.” he had no idea why he called him dream but hey it managed to get him to put him down  
“You’re calling me dream now?” He asked he seemed to genuinely be asking  
“Yes. You are dream now.” I reached up and gave him a pat on the head  
“Alrighty then” he said before walking to the window and falling out “cya later gogy” he flew off.


	2. a friendship?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more bonding between george and dream :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look ik I said once a week but I've been writing a lot more and I'm impatient

George stared after him before realising  
“Dream come back your wound!” he yelled staring out the window. He paused and turned back. George made a poor attempt to signal his wound would start bleeding, he seemed to get it before flying back. He landed with a small grunt of pain  
“Ouch that hurt, heh I guess I should learn to listen to you princy” he lifted his cloak to show the band aid was turning crimson at the point of the stab wound.  
“Dreammmmm this is why you shouldn’t have flown off” George whined grabbing the band aids and reinforcing the wraps around dreams abdomen.  
“Yeah yeah I shouldn’t have but I don’t like being cooped up here” he sighed holding his arms above his head. After he finished, George put the cloak back over dreams shoulders and sat down on the bed him beside me. As George sat there an idea popped into my head  
“So Dream, how about once your wound does heal you uhm take me out into the world?”  
Dream glanced at George his brown eyes staring  
“I feel like if that happened the second i turned around you would run off.” he said in response  
“I would never do that-” George stuttered glancing away quickly to hide the betrayal his eyes gave  
“Mhm sure I definitely believe you” dream replied jokingly George sighed and flopped down on the bed with a small laugh dream got up and looked around the room  
“What's this?” he asked, holding up a small white mask with a smile on it.  
“Huh? Oh that old thing? It’s just a mask I made whilst bored.” George responded barely looking up, he pulled the mask over his face so that only his jaw and lower showed  
“Look George” he said jumping onto the bed and sending him flying  
“Ack-” George said, landing back on the bed and looking at his loping smiling face. A small laugh escaped which managed to get him to light up grinning, George sighed and put the crown on his head as a joke as he went to grab it back Dream jumped up and ran across the room.  
“Hey! Give it back!” George ran after him with a laugh  
~~~  
A few days later George was almost ready to leave the tower dream was passed out sleeping through the hot day which gave George the perfect opportunity to finish his makeshift rope and leave


	3. and we're out of there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> george gets out of the tower and meets some people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiya I had a very bad case of writers block but I'm slowly getting over it

A few days later George was almost ready to leave the tower dream was passed out sleeping through the hot day which gave George the perfect opportunity to finish his makeshift rope and leave  
~~~   
A few hours later the rope was done and tied to a hook that would keep it steady. He placed his crown on the bed with a small letter to dream, slowly he edged his way down making it to the ground with nothing but a small bag with some food and a small sword and running into the nearby forest. Once he was far enough away George slowed down and took in his surroundings   
“Wow…” he breathed looking at the dazzling green trees all around him not noticing the shadows moving in around him until a bag was thrown over his head and he was being restrained  
“Got him” one of the voices said  
“He’s got some good gear with him” called another voice   
“You can sort through his stuff later let's get back to camp first” the first voice replied before dragging George somewhere.  
“Let me go!” he yelled squirming “I’ll summon dream if you don’t let me go” he threatened   
“I’m sure this dream guy will come running” called one of the voices   
“Oh no I’m so scared” the other said, his voice oozing with sarcasm.  
~~~  
An hour later George was able to see again which was good on the downside he was tied to a tree in the middle of a bandit camp. The two men that had brought him here stood around chatting; the one turned towards him; he appeared to be a fallen angel or maybe a devil; he seemed to be a parent figure of sorts; the other one one was a stocky man who carried a box of matches with him everywhere. They were an odd pair for sure but nothing out of the ordinary. They turned towards george.  
“So where are you from?” asked the fallen angel crouching down near George. He stayed silent looking away. The man nudged him with his foot   
“He asked you a question, are you going to answer?” he grunted, George glared at him, kicking his foot out and tripping him. The man glared at him, with a sigh the fallen angel helped him up before turning back to george  
“It appears we started this off wrong allow me to introduce us, I’m bad and this is sapnap” he pointed at the guy, George smiled   
“I’m prince George”


End file.
